The present invention pertains to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automobile seat, having two fitting parts that can be pivoted relative to one another and by way of which a backrest of the vehicle seat can be pivoted between at least one sitting position and a table position and/or a reclining position, with the fitting having a pawl that is pivotably borne on a first of the fitting parts and acts jointly with at least one single locking element of a second of the second fitting parts to lock the fitting.
In a known fitting of the above-described type, there is a locking device for the sitting position, whereas the table position is locked and secured by means of a stop or another locking device. In practice, much remains to be desired, for example with respect to the number of components and therefore production costs.
The present invention is based on the object of improving a fitting of the type mentioned above. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a fitting for a vehicle seat, particularly an automobile seat, has two fitting parts that can be pivoted relative to one another and by way of which a backrest of the vehicle seat can be pivoted between at least one sitting position and a table position and/or a reclining position, with the fitting having a pawl that is pivotably borne on a first of the fitting parts and acts jointly with at least one single locking element of a second of the fitting parts to lock the fitting, wherein the pawl locks the fitting in the sitting position as well as in the table or reclining position.
By virtue of the fact that the pawl locks the fitting both in the upright sitting position and in the flat table position or, if applicable, also in the reclining position, one and the same locking device can be used for the fitting. In this way the number of the components and, consequently, the production costs, are reduced. These advantages become even clearer when the pawl falls into the same locking position in the sitting position as well as in the table or reclining position, and is preferably also secured by the same safety elements and/or unlocked by the same activation element, this feature also simplifying and improving operation.
Preferably, there are a corresponding number of locking elements for the different possible positions of the backrest, such as bolts, each acting jointly with the same pawl, the latter preferably having one or several mouths depending on the arrangement and geometry of the components. The mouths then enclose at least one of the locking elements and are arranged on different sides of the pawl so as to simplify the movements of the components. The mouths can also be replaced by hooks, tongues, or similar elements. The locking elements have been conceived as single elements and not as separate parts of a long-stretched toothed element or a similar element. Preferably, the locking elements can move the pawl into its locking position, this feature reducing the number of mutual spring loads and thus simplifying production.
The fitting can be used in vehicle seats whose backrests can be pivoted into special positions; for example, into a forward inclined table position, a backward inclined or flat reclining position or a forward inclined free-swing position.